Last Moments
by FairyLights101
Summary: Death comes to all, no matter who they are or what they have done. The end is always a surprise; one moment your alive and the next you're lying on the ground, dead. Marco just never expected his death to be at the hands of a fellow trainee.


**Last Moments**

* * *

Marco landed on the roof of a building, the red shingles shifting and grating beneath his feet. There was a column of steam rising to the left of the building; someone had just killed a Titan. He could only hope that the person who had killed it wasn't dying along with the horrid monstrosity. He glanced around; the closest Titan was far enough away that he could evade it if need be.

He walked slowly to the edge of the roof; fear slowly his steps as he wondered who could be lying there. A jolt of terror shot through his body; what if _Jean_ was lying down there too, bleeding out slowly? Marco shook the thought from his head; it was irrational, idiotic even, to worry about the death of a single soldier. People were dying all around him; Marco would be surprised if either of them made it out of Trost alive.\

He wiped at a bit of blood that was drying on his forehead; it had splattered all over him when a Titan had bitten one of the soldiers in half, practically right on top of him. It had ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago, soon after he had left HQ. They had separated again to battle the last of the Titan's left in Trost. The order to retreat should be coming any minute now.

Marco stopped at the edge of the red roof, watching the column of steam as it rose through the air like an uncoiling snake. Part of a shingle broke off and fell to the ground below, shattering on impact; Marco flinched at the noise and looked over his shoulder nervously, scanning the area for any approaching Titans or soldiers. The surrounding area was still clear for the time being so he would have to work fast.

A breeze tugged at his hair as he turned back to the steam. The steam slowly shifted to the left until he could see two bodies lying on the ground; a Titan and a blond-haired girl, both lying face-down on the ground. The person looked familiar and it was the bun that gave her away. "Annie!" Marco activated his 3-D Maneuvering Gear and landed on the cobblestone street with a soft thud, a short distance away from where Annie and the Titan were lying.

"Annie, are you alright?" Annie was laying disturbingly still, steam curling off of her body as the Titan's blood evaporated. Marco felt sorrow well up in him; Annie had been fantastic when they were training and he had been sure that she at least would have survived this battle. If Annie hadn't survived then exactly how much of a chance did Marco himself stand when it came to surviving?

A movement brought his eyes back to Annie. Annie slowly shifted her head before pushing herself up slowly. Marco smiled in relief, "Annie, I'm glad you're alright," he said. "I thought for a moment there that the Titan had killed you." Annie didn't turn around or respond; she merely stared down at the Titan, her shoulders rigid and her fists clenched.

Steam curled off of her in leisurely swirls while blood dripped down from her fingers, slowly trickled down her left hand and falling to the ground where they clung for a minute before slowly evaporating. "Annie…?" Marco called over to her, taking a step forwards, confusion crossing his face. Had she hit her head? Would he need to take her back to HQ?

Annie turned slowly, her blank eyes sliding over their surrounding before locking onto Marco. Steam poured from right eye socket and Marco watched in mounting horror as the bloody flesh began to shift, strings of cartilage, sinew, and flesh stretching across the empty gap in her face. The skin around the edges bubbled and stretched towards the growing eye. She blinked and Marco's throat tightened in terror; her eyes were no longer pure blue. Instead there seemed to be a golden sheen to them, filled with the raw desire to kill and destroy everything and everyone.

Marco took a step back, terror threatening to force his stomach up throat and send his heart bursting from his chest. "A-Annie," he whispered, his voice hoarse. A single tear dripped down his face as everything finally connected in his mind. _She's a Titan!_

Annie held his eyes for a moment before dropping into a crouch and sprinting forwards. Marco, numb with shock, could only stand there in horror as Annie darted behind him, her hand chopping into his shoulder before one clenched over his right eye and the other wrapped around his neck.

The lack of feeling in his arm was almost instantaneous and when he tried to draw in a breath, he found that Annie was already pressing her arm against his windpipe, threatening to crush it before she strangled him. Tears of despair sprung to Marco's eyes then, _oh God… I can't move…_

Annie's fingers dug in around his eye, her nails biting through his flesh and bringing blood running down his face. _Jean… Eren… someone… please! Please, please save me!_ His vision wavered and he clawed frantically at Annie's arm, attempting to shift it so he could draw air into his lungs. Her arm wouldn't budge, latched onto Marco with strength that no human could possess.

_Annie…_ he thought, frantically gasping, trying to drag air down his closing throat. He raked his nailed across Annie's hand, her face, anything that he could reach. It had no effect on the girl, who quietly continued to hold Marco close in a deadly embrace. Annie's fingers dug further into the skin and into Marco's eye. He would have screamed in raw agony had he had any air left in his lungs. Her fingers dragged through his eye socket and down his face and blood sprayed across Marco's face and agony tore through him before everything fell dark.

* * *

Annie blinked slowly, her vision gradually returning to normal. Her eyes were fixed upon her hand when she opened them; it was stained with blood, blood that was not evaporating like her own blood would. He gaze slowly focused and slid past her hand, fixing on the body leaning up against the wall.

His head was slumped over and one of his legs was bent; he almost looked like he was sleeping. He could have been sleeping too, had it not been for the amount of blood that soaked his clothes, the missing side of his face and the vacant spot where his right arm should have been. Annie stared down at the body, alarm and horror flooding through her veins.

Someones blood, dripped from her fingers, no, _Marco's_ blood dripped from her fingers, falling to the street below and scattering into dozens of smaller droplets. _No…_ Annie thought, the agonized thoughts filling her head. She cradled her head in her blood-stained hands as tears streamed down her face, even though the tears couldn't change anything now, not after what she had done. Nothing could fix this.

_N-no… This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI' msorryI'msorryI'msorry._

_I'm sorry but you knew too much._

* * *

Jean stared down at Marco's body, a wretched look on his face. He opened his mouth, trying to speak. "Did… did anyone see how he died?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Should I have apologized at the beginning?_

So um, I killed Marco. I hope you don't all hate me for writing this. But I saw some doujins on tumblr and it immediately got me thinking so I smashed some ideas together and turned it into a story. Lol I wrote it last night and this morning while I was waiting to go to practice. Where I dove back to a base and promptly jammed my middle finger into the ground. It's been about six or seven hours since then. It's looking close to twice the size of my other middle finger, the knuckle is swollen, and its bruising. And it's stiff. It's a pain when I'm trying to write lol.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and another chapter of _Together Again_ will be out tomorrow! Hopefully!

I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (they would probably all live if I did).


End file.
